Cruzada Final
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: Este es un FF que escribí en cuanto salió el 3er libro. Sentí que habían quedado palabras y sentimientos sin expresar y fue entonces que esta historia surgió. Espero les guste.


No había pasado tanto tiempo después de que todo acabara. De que acabara el inicio de mi tristeza.

Recuerdo cuando fui enviada al distrito 12, recuerdo que había gente, pero realmente no les puse atención y no lo haría, no cuando había un agujero profundo en mi corazón que cada vez que este latía hacia que las pocas piezas que aún estaban juntas se fueran separando lenta y dolorosamente. Era una Avox mental.

Recuerdo haber estado sentada por un largo tiempo en mi silla de la cocina y de del sillón frente a la chimenea. Recuerdo que mi mente me llevaba una y otra vez a esos momentos que ahora me hacían perder el poco control que tenía: los tributos de los Juegos, Rue, los levantamientos en los distritos, Finnick, otros tantos a los que nunca conocí pero pelearon por la libertad que no conocerían, y por último: Prim, mi mente se quedaba ahí largo tiempo hasta que yo me perdía en mi inconciencia, y al despertar lo primero que me decía era: Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Debería estar muerta.

Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, despertándome de algún periodo de inconciencia, mi mente lo relacionaba a pequeños estallidos. Deseaba desconectarlo pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso. Sae prácticamente me obligaba a comer en los primeros días, después, yo simplemente comía por comer, por llenar las horas, pero ni siquiera sus caldos, queme gustaba tanto comer en el Quemador, hacían que algo dentro de mí se estremeciera con los aromas. Aromas, había un extraño aroma que no sabía que era pero que impregnaba toda la casa y hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas, que me doliera.

Realmente detestaba no saber que era lo que olía de esa manera y no me sentía en condiciones de recorrer toda la casa en busca del origen.

Algunas veces me despertaba deseando que Peeta estuviera ahí para abrazarme cuando me despertaba gritando, que se acomodara a mi lado y nos mantuviéramos acostados mientras nuestros malos momentos pasaban. Pero quizá nunca lo volvería a tener, él se había quedado en el Capitolio, y aunque hubiera regresado no era factible que el fuera el mismo Peeta de antes. _Mi_ Peeta.

Algunas otras veces deseaba que Gale apareciera y me obligara a levantarme de aquel sillón, que me dijera que tenía que volver a la vida porque la primavera ya se acercaba, mi temporada favorita para salir de caza. Pero él se había desvanecido desde el momento en que me pidió que le disparara y no lo hice. Lo entendía, lo había traicionado. Pero por otro lado, no lo quería ver, no sentía que pudiera verlo, me enfermaba saber que uno de sus inventos, junto con Beete, había matado a Prim, a la hermana que le había pedido que cuidara cuando me fui a los primeros juegos del hambre.

Deseaba tenerlos a los dos pero no podía tener a ninguno realmente. A ambos los había lastimado de alguna manera, no era culpa de ninguno de ellos no estar aquí ahora.

Aún podía ver en mi mente la vez que Peeta intentó matarme en el Distrito 13, las miradas de odio que me dirigía, la mirada cuando me suplicaba que lo matara, cuando me pedía que lo mantuviera esposado, o cuando me hacía sentir su calidez con una sola mirada. O los movimientos de Gale al cazar, la mirada de decepción cuando no le disparé o la mirada de vergüenza cuando no pude decirle que podría dejar de lado lo ocurrido con Prim

Prim.

Me acurruqué en el sillón y comencé a llorar. Simplemente no podía detenerme de hacerlo. Mordía la manga de mi blusa, golpee el respaldo, me tape la cara para poder gritar sin ser escuchada, todo era un vago intento para poder deshacerme del dolor que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no podía soportarlo mas, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara y pronto. Sucumbí ante el sueño como tantas otras veces. Otra pesadilla me aguardaba para esa noche, ahogándome, con la tierra cayendo sobre mi, siendo enterrado como debía haber sido, yendo mas profundo por cada persona que había muerto por esta causa, hasta que me pareció que de verdad estaba dejando de respirar. El sonido del rasgar de la pala sobre la tierra era tan real, el chillido del metal sobre las piedras que lo arañaban traspasaban mis oídos hasta que finalmente desperté.

La luz entraba por las persianas. Con pesar, me levante de mi lugar y fui hacía donde provenía el ruido, curiosamente a pesar de saber que había sido un sueño me acerqué con cautela hacía la ventana, pensando que quizá la gente se habría vuelto en mi contra y estarían echando tierra sobre mi casa para sepultarme viva.

Salí de la casa, la luz del sol me lastimaba los ojos, pero seguí caminando, tambaleándome. Y de pronto, ahí estaba, enderezándose después de haber estado paleando. Me detuve, se veía bien, con vida de nuevo, completo y a salvo, a pesar de las múltiples quemaduras. Ambos éramos mutuos de fuego.

Contuve mis ganas de abrazarlo, no sabía como se encontraba, si me permitiría abrazarlo o sería como en el Distrito 13. Después caí en la cuenta de que mi cabello era un desastre y de que mi aroma no era precisamente el que le podía traer los mejores recuerdos de mí.

―El‖Dr. Aurelius‖ no‖ me‖ dejó‖ irme‖ del‖ Capitolio‖ hasta‖ ayer – dijo Peeta, como si supiera que me había preguntado la razón del porque él no había regresado conmigo y con Haymitch.

Me explica que era lo que estaba haciendo, replantando algo, y aunque entré en pánico cuando vi las rosas, después comprendo todo aquello. Esos arbustos no eran simples rosas como las del Presidente Snow, era las rosas mas bellas que yo conocía porque de ellas provenía el nombre de mi hermana, eran primroses de la noche. Aquellas que mantendrían a mi hermana, de alguna manera, en esta casa.

Presidente Snow, ese era el aroma que me había estado causando nauseas y dolores de cabeza. La flor que había dejado en su visita a mi casa. Corrí adentro, y la encontré justo donde recordaba haberla visto por última vez. La quemé de inmediato, demostrándome una vez más que el fuego había vencido.

Aún escuchaba el golpe de la pala en suelo cuando subí a mi habitación. Recuerdo cuando Cinna estuvo por última vez en esa casa, vivo, demasiado vivo como para pensar en una forma de humillar con sus creativos diseños al Presidente Snow. Me desvisto, como si él aun estuviera vivo y me diera instrucciones para cuidarme: "lávate el pelo con el segundo ciclo" "No, Katniss, te estas desenredando el pelo, no creando un red de pesca". Comentarios tan tontos en aquel tiempo pero tan suyos, que ahora extrañaba. El agua tibia comenzó a resbalar por todo mi cuerpo, era maravilloso como la medicina del capitolio había hecho posible que mi cuerpo aun estuviera cerrado aun cuando mi corazón amenazaba con explotar con cada recuerdo. Tomé mi tiempo para lavar y desenredar mi pelo. Y cuando estuve seca, lo até en una sencilla trenza. Esa era yo, no mas un sinsajo.

Bajé a la cocina, Sae ya estaba ahí haciendo el desayuno para mí. Y mientras comía, después de mucho tiempo intentando preguntar, lo hice:

-¿has sabido algo de Gale?

Deposita los huevos en mi plato y deja la sartén de vuelta en la estufa

-Tiene un lujoso trabajo en el Distrito 2, algunas veces aparece en televisión.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. A pesar de querer verlo, sabía que era mejor que el estuviera lejos. Eso era, lo necesitaba lejos. O quizá no.

Terminé el desayuno, y después de días de que Sae había intentado convencerme de salir a cazar, me decidí a hacerlo. Tomé el arco y las flechas y salí de casa.

Algunas personas habían regresado al Distrito y estaban reconstruyéndolo, Thom, un amigo de Gale, pasaba con una carreta recogiendo los cuerpos. Después me di cuenta de donde habían salido los últimos. La casa del Alcalde. Él es el que me informa que la familia completa fue encontrada junto con dos personas que trabajaban para ellos. Simplemente pienso en Madge, y realmente espero que no haya sufrido demasiado. Estoy segura que su recuerdo me abordara por la noche. Otro persona a mi lista.

Sigo mi camino hasta La Veta, bordeó el agujero que será la fosa donde descansaran los restos de mi gente y sigo mi camino hacia el bosque. Apenas si puedo con mi ser que me parece un milagro haber conseguido llegar a la roca donde me encontraba con Gale. Todo eso parece que fue hace muchos años cuando en realidad, no han pasado mas de tres y todo ha sufrido un cambio radical.

Definitivamente no es mi día de caza, no puedo siquiera mantener el arco derecho o la cuerda tensa, los dedos los siento rígidos. El regreso a casa me parece infinito, tanteo el terreno como cuando iba recorriendo el bosque después de haber sido picada por las restrevíspulas, o cuando el gas hacia que nuestro músculos se hicieran débiles. Afortunadamente Thom me vió y me lleva a casa en la carroza, junto con los demás muertos. Yo debería estar entre ellos y sin embargo, solo soy una muerta viviente. Apenas Thom me deja caer en el sofá y mi cabeza se desconecta del mundo por completo. Siento como el cuerpo se relaja a tal punto que creo que esta noche de verdad puede ser mi última.

Me despierto en medio de la noche, esta vez no fue una pesadilla, ni siquiera Madge ha aparecido en mis sueños. Han sido los quejidos de Buttercup los que me han despertado. Y entonces, con solo verlo ahí, esperando a que Prim baje a darle algo de comer y atenderle las heridas después de su viaje desde el Distrito 13, hacen que el odio y las tristeza que creía ya había terminado de sacar, vuelvan. Le grito, le aviento cosas que él logra esquivar, hasta que por fin digo:

-Ella esta muerta- Aprieto mi estomago intentando disminuir el dolor –Ella esta muerta, gato estúpido, ella está muerta.

Y es entonces que a mi llanto se suman los gemidos de Buttercup. Finalmente lo he dicho. Lo he dicho en voz alta y eso hace que de mi ser salga hasta la última gota de llanto que aun tenía. Finalmente lo había dicho, y aunque no causara ningún placer, era, hasta cierto punto, reconfortante poder admitirlo y gritarlo. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera evitado decir lo que había pasado con mi hermana esperando que nada de eso fuera verdad. Y ahora finalmente estaba enfrentando la situación. Abrazada a un gato que odiaba, un gato que solo toleraba porque Prim lo quería. La Prim que nunca más volvería a abrazar a ninguno de los dos.

Me despierto por la mañana, voy al baño y cuando regreso, descubro que Buttercup esta sentado en mi cama, con sus ojos amarillos viéndome fijamente. Creía que todo había sido un sueño. Buttercup y yo en una cama juntos, era como algo que a Prim le hubiera gustado ver. Lleve el pequeño botiquín a la cama y comencé a limpiarle las heridas que llevaba. Le saque la espina que estaba bastante enterrada en su pata trasera.

-Lo lamento. No soy tan buena como Prim.-

Y finalmente, antes de bajar a desayunar, ambos terminamos llorando.

Han pasado aproximadamente 3 meses desde que la revuelta acabó, y es hasta ahora que he podido aceptar el hecho de Prim ya no volverá conmigo y que tendré que vivir con ella como un bello recuerdo. La noche fue dura, pero ayudo para poder externar mis sentimientos.

Hace tres meses Haymitch me dio una carta de mi madre, donde pedía que le llamara en cuanto llegara a casa, pero nunca lo hice. Tomé esa carta y marqué el número. El escuchar la voz de mi madre era como escuchar a Prim al otro lado del teléfono. Logramos contener las lágrimas por un tiempo de nuestra conversación, sin embargo ninguna pudo seguir haciéndolo por mucho mas timepo. Prim había sido su hija, si, pero para mi también había sido como una hija además de una hermana. Yo había cuidado de ella cuando mi madre no había podido levantarse de la cama, yo me las arreglé para darle de comer cuando no teníamos ni un centavo ni un grano de las teselas. Yo le arreglaba su ropa para que no pareciere un pato. Y todo eso se lo había llevado una bomba, sin darle la oportunidad de correr por su vida o recuperarse de las heridas.

Cuando finalmente bajé a desayunar descubrí que esa mañana Sae y Buttercup no eran los únicos que visitaban la casa. Sae me sirvió huevo con tocino y tomé un pan del cesto en medio de la mesa. Me senté enfrente de Peeta, sentí como sus ojos repasaron mi cara, no por las quemaduras, si no mis ojos que delataban todas las lágrimas que habían vertido. Reposó su mano sobre la mía solo por unos segundos y después siguió comiendo. Era la primera vez que me tocaba desde que había regresado del Capitolio. Era un gesto para decirme que el seguía ahí.

Ante algunas insistencias de Peeta de que atendiera las llamadas del Dr. Aurelius, terminé haciéndolo. Se muestró complacido con los avances que he hecho a pesar del largo tiempo que me han tomado y le comento de la nueva idea que he tenido. Una especie de Memoriam para las personas que quería y que murieron. Similar al libro de plantas de mi familia, el lugar al que le confiamos las cosas que no podemos confiar a nuestra memoria. Y de inmediato, llegan en el próximo tren que arriba al Distrito, una caja de hojas de pergamino.

En cuanto llego a casa no puedo resistir la tentación de abrir la caja como si no supiera lo que hay dentro: solo un montón de hojas de pergamino. Y es ahí cuando Peeta abre la puerta de la casa y me ve, hincada en la alfombra de la sala, abrazando unas hojas, con algunos indicios de que las lágrimas quieren salir. Mi reacción al verlo no fue la mejor, mi cuerpo se puso tenso pensando en que quizá venía trastornado. El avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia donde yo estaba, yo no me moví, y él se hincó a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando pude ver que estaba a salvo, sus ojos estaban normales, tan azules como recordaba, tan hermosos que me transmitían tranquilidad.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Creo que fue lo primero que le decía desde el día que lo ví plantando los arbustos en mi casa, creo que ni siquiera le había agradecido por haberlo hecho, aunque él debía saber cuan agradecida estaba. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué es en lo que piensas?

Le explique rápidamente mi idea de lo que quería y el, antes de que acabara de explicarle, aceptó. Era una terapia de recuperación para ambos, y así nos tendríamos uno al otro para apoyarnos de nuevo.

Rápidamente teníamos una lista enorme con los nombres de la gente que había fallecido, mi padre, Prim, Finnick, sus padres y hermanos, Rue, Wiress, Cinna, Portia, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, la comadreja, Tresh, Seneca Crane, Mags, Darius y tantos otros de los que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres. Intentaría poner algo que los distinguiera, lo que recordabamos de ellos.

Trabajamos arduamente en ello, días y noches sin querer parar hasta que el cansancio nos mandaba a la cama. Casi no había fotos de las personas a las que dedicaban el libro, así que Peeta se encargaba de dibujar en el pergamino como si estuviera haciendo el glaseado de los pasteles. Haymitch se unió a nuestro proyecto dándonos veintitrés personas más, veintitrés tributos que él fue obligado a guiar a su propia muerte año tras año. Cuando finalmente terminamos, quizá un mes después de que lo iniciamos, sellamos las páginas con agua salada, nuestras lágrimas contribuyeron al sellado, fue casi imposible no derramarlas cuando hacíamos la remembranza a todas esas personas maravillosas que nos habían acompañado por un momento de nuestras vidas, que nos habían enseñado cosas valiosas, y orientado con sus sabios comentarios. Pocos días de haberlo terminado, llegó una carta a mi casa. Realmente no quería abrirla, no sola. No sabía que era lo que podría decirme Annie en una carta, pero tampoco quería esperar así que fui a buscar a Peeta a casa.

Realmente creo que no había entrado en casa de Peeta desde que estábamos entrenando para el Quarter Quell, pero esa casa era lo contrario a la mía. Esta limpia, reluciente para ser precisa, había cientos de pinturas colgadas por toda la casa, de diferentes tamaños y diferentes técnicas. El aroma me condujo hasta la cocina donde le encontré. No hice ruido, no quería que rompiera su concentración porque era fascinante la forma en que se concentraba al decorar los pastelillos. Sus ojos a veces hacían viscos para enfocar los pequeños detalles, pero sus manos, a pesar de ser fuertes, mostraban una precisión y una delicadeza que no había visto antes, más que quizá en la forma en que mi papa tocaba a mi madre.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y dejó caer el pincel. Cerró los ojos y pude ver como sus labios se movía en una cuenta para finalizar con su labio mordido y una fuerte exhalación.

-Perdón- El error había sido mio al no avisar que estaba ahí, como podía culparlo del efecto que una sorpresa le producía después de haber sobrevivido al hijacking. Simplemente no lo olvide mientras lo veía.

- Descuida- sus puños aun estaban cerrados pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos – ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te pasó algo? - No sabía como decirle algo tan sencillo como que Annie me había mandado una carta, quizá después del recuerdo que tuvo esto lo empeoraría. Pero ya no tenía salida, lo necesitaba a mi lado para poder abrir esa carta. Simplemente la saque de mi bolsillo y se la enseñé. – ¿Quieres que la lea para ti? - asentí.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de su sala ya que la cocina estaba invadida por pastelillos que salía a repartir a la gente que había regresado al pueblo. Prendió la luz y después de que yo me aferrara a su brazo, comenzó a abrir el sobre. Ambos esperábamos que no se trataran de malas noticias. En el sobre solo venían tres papeles: el primero lo explicaba todo:

"Espero no te moleste que te envíe esto, me entere del libro que están haciendo.

Un fuerte abrazo. Annie"

Después una foto de la boda de Finnick y Annie, y por último una foto de ella con un pequeño Finnick. Simplemente me quedé sin palabras de que la Annie a la que habíamos conocido había cambiado tanto después de todo. Era un gran avance que escribiera cartas y más cuando incluía "un fuerte abrazo". Además, ¿cómo era posible que se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo? Sonreí al ver aquella foto de la boda, se veían tan felices y ahora todo esta acabado.

Peeta sin embargo estaba inmerso en la foto de ella con el bebé, lo miré curiosa, no lograba entender que era lo que veía en esa foto, cuando el amor de Annie había muerto. Finalmente pregunté.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ves, eh?

Peeta se quedó viendo la foto un poco mas y después, sin quitar sus codos de sus piernas, volteó su cara hacía mi y pude ver una pregunta, una duda asomada en su sonrisa.

-Todo. El cambio que Annie ha tenido es enorme, es magnifico. Ve a este hermoso bebé es el fruto de su amor con Finnick, es por lo que él lucho. – yo seguía viéndolo algo incrédula, ¿cómo podía estar feliz de traer al bebé a este mundo si había la posibilidad de que volviera a haber alguien que reinstaurara los Juegos de Hambre? Algún Presidente Snow o alguna Coin. – No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –asentí, no lo entendía y me encantaría ver algún día el mundo a través de los ojos de Peeta, que parece ser que siempre ve lo mejor de las cosas, de las situaciones y de las personas. Se enderezó y se giró un poco hacia mi – Es simplemente que hay veces que me despierto sin saber que es lo que haré ese día, si me volveré un mutuo de repente, si dañare a alguien, me despierto con las ganas de que alguien me asegure que podre tener lo Annie tiene ahora, de volver a ser Peeta, _tu_ Peeta de la cueva…

Y entonces de alguna forma que yo no esperaba, el atravesó mi barrera con sus palabras, y de un segundo a otro yo estaba besándolo como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. De besar a Peeta, no de besarlo tratando de regresar a ser Peeta. Y por ese beso, yo tuve otra vez a mi Peeta, había regresado a mi. El me besó como lo había hecho en la cueva, como lo había hecho en la playa y yo simplemente me deje embriagar por esa calidez que el me otorgaba con cada beso. No necesitaba que con un beso me diera las estrellas, yo tan solo quería que me asegurara que estaba segura en casa, a su lado, y mejor aun, envuelta en sus brazos. La alarma de la cocina sonó. No se paró en seguida, soltó mis labios y aún con nuestras frentes juntas, vi sus ojos cerrados, pero esta vez era diferente, había una sonrisa en sus labios en vez de una mueca. Me besó en la frente y fue a sacar el pan del horno.

En cuanto el dejó la habitación lo supe. Supe que lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir no era el fuego que me daba Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mí misma. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que la vida puede ser buena de nuevo. Y sólo Peeta podía darme eso.

Después de poner a salvo sus panecillos, me acompaña a casa, queremos agregar los últimos recuerdos al libro de memorias. Subimos a la habitación por el libro y colocamos con sumo cuidado las fotografías. Pongo mi mano sobre su mano que reposa en las páginas. El voltea a verme.

-Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Le digo:

-Real.

Cierra con cuidado el libro y me besa, conduciéndome hasta la cama para perdernos en un juego que, por fin, ambos deseamos y del cual solo nosotros somos los participantes.


End file.
